


I'll Wait

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [69]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The Bentley pulled up in front of the house where Luc lived and Dr Crowley twisted to look at the kid in the back seat.One-shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1156





	I'll Wait

The Bentley pulled up in front of the house where Luc lived and Dr Crowley twisted to look at the kid in the back seat. "Get your stuff, I'll wait."

Luc swallowed. "Are you coming in?" Unspoken was eir fear that Sandy might still be there.

"I will," Dr Fell said, climbing out of the passenger seat, though he was so soft, and sweet, and easily flustered that Luc couldn't imagine what help he might be. What was he going to do, pout Sandy into submission? The thought of having someone just as vicious on his own side was oddly comforting, but...

Dr Crowley shook his head. "Best if I don't. He's the better guardian of us, I'm just the getaway driver."

Luc climbed out, reluctantly, took a deep breath, and led the way up the short path. Inside, they'd barely reached the stairs when Sandy appeared, nose lifted as if he smelt something foul.

Then Sandy's fist blazed through the air and Luc flinched like a coward. Soft Dr Fell pushed em gently out of the way with one hand and reached out with the other, somehow managing to catch hold of the other man's wrist.

Dr Fell told em, "Carry on, dear, I've got this," while his sweet smile utterly contradicted the way he efficiently twisted Sandy's arm up behind his back.

Luc took him at his word and fled up the stairs to eir room. Ey didn't have so much (mostly textbooks and a few changes of clothes) that it took long to shove it into a couple of bags. Ey scrambled down again with the bags hammering against eir shins as hard as eir heart was hammering against eir ribs.

Sandy had fallen to his knees, both arms now up behind his back, while Dr Fell bent his ear with words so quiet that Luc couldn't catch them. The glimpse Luc got of the look Dr Fell's face wore though - implacable, deadly, yet guarded, fury - was something that was going to haunt em forever.

Ey scuttled out of the door before that fury could turn on em, and found the Bentley still there, Best of Queen blaring from the speakers. Luc crawled into the back seat, dragging eir bags with em, and Dr Fell appeared, dusting his hands off, all the fury hidden again behind softness. He climbed in, and the Bentley roared away to the tune of Another One Bites the Dust.

***

Warlock heard Crowley's distinctive step in the corridor outside the refuge flat and opened the door to let the little group in. They'd moved down here after graduating and getting a job at the garden centre Crowley frequented. If it didn't have the views that the professors had from their top floor flat, it also didn't cost as much. Warlock had been offered a place there on condition that they serve as caretaker for the flat, which was set up for anyone who needed the safety of a refuge and didn't fit into the usual ones. Now they glanced over the group and their gaze settled on the scared kid at the back, with the black eye.

They offered a shyly welcoming smile. "I'm Warlock, they/them. You want to come in?"

Black eye stared at them for a long moment, mouth open in shock. "I'm Luc. Ey/em," ey said at last.

Crowley came in too, and immediately slouched down into one of the kitchen chairs.

Aziraphale bustled along behind with a bag of supplementary groceries. "And how are you doing, dear?"

Warlock grinned. "Doing ok," they said, stacking the groceries on the public shelves.

When Luc emerged from eir new room, Warlock stopped em. "Here's your keys," they said, trying to be gentle enough not to scare em. "This one's the key to your room, this to the front door, this to your private cupboard in the kitchen..."

Luc took the keys in shaking hands, and clutched them close, like a promise that all this was real.


End file.
